There are some feelings you just can't hide
by laura0506
Summary: Shikamaru's very good at hiding feelings, but obviously, there are some feelings you just can't hide. Please R&R! TemarixShikamaru. One-shot! Rated T for language and content.


**Yay! New story! xD I'm sorry I haven't posted up any new chapters on any of my other stories but I'm busy at school so I just managed to squeeze this one in. This is my first Naruto FanFic so please be kind and R&R! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters from it (it would be nice if I did but anyway...) I guess I also own Takahashi Ayame or whatever her name is but I can't be bothered to find out whether that's her name or not in the chapter. Tch, how troublesome (I don't own ****_that_**** either!)**

**Please tell me your thoughts in the review if anyone's too OOC, k? Don't just nag at me in the reviews though, actually tell me what instead to write than just going, "He's too OOC!" or "She's ****_soooo_**** not in character!"**

**If there's nothing to criticise about, please review anyway and I'll appreciate it. Arigatou!**

* * *

There are some feelings you just can't hide

"Get up."

To him, it was just faint, like maybe an angel calling down to him from the heavens.

"Get up."

No. More like devil. He could recognise that voice anywhere.

Grumbling, he turned over.

"Damn you, Shikamaru! Get the hell up!"

He snapped his eyes open just in time to block her attack. She was scowling, as always, her fist in his palm as he smirked.

Temari crossed his room and opened his window, sending a cool breeze in. "Why aren't you up?"

Shikamaru grumbled and turned over. "It's morning. Wait, why are you in my room?"

"It's not morning – it's nearly 3 o'clock."

"Still morning to me," he said, sitting up and folding his arms. "Why are you in my apartment?"

"Get up," she ordered, ignoring his last question.

"No," he said flatly, lying back down and putting his pillow over his head.

"One."

He screwed his face up.

"Two."

_Here it comes_, he thought.

"Three."

The covers were thrown off him and his pillow was soon gone.

"Get. Up," she snapped. "Before I _clothe_ you."

"Geez, you are _so_ like my Mum," he moaned, rolling off the bed. He collected his clothes and changed after Temari left.

As he finished and tied his hair up, he could Temari bursting out angrily, "Where the hell is your food?"

He stepped out lazily. "Cupboard."

"The one with the unlocked bolt on it?"

He immediately streaked into the kitchen and shut the cupboard that she was about to rummage through. "Don't go through my stuff!"

She smirked. "What, you hiding your underwear or something in there?"

He blinked. "No, just something for Pops."

"Well, since you're not 'Pops', can I look inside?"

"No," he muttered, quickly. "Look in the _other_ cupboard."

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

Eventually, he was sitting down lazily and eating his breakfast as she sat opposite him, watching him with narrowed eyes.

Watching Shikamaru eat like a sloth annoyed her. "Ugh, come _on_."

"Actually," he smirked, "I've eaten two spoons already which is quite a lot for me-"

"Don't try to get smart with me, asshole."

"Troublesome," he grumbled. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, me? Just teaching the laziest ass in the world how to get out of bed."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "You sound so like my Mum it's scary."

"Okay, my turn."

"Nani?"

"To as a question."

He paused, before saying, "Okay."

"What's in that cupboard?"

The last thing, possibly, in Konoha, he wanted her to ask. Everything seemed to slow.

_Oh, hell_, he thought. _If she finds out what's in there, I'm doomed…_

"Well?" she demanded, disliking him pull a face in that manner.

"Books," he stuttered, truthfully. "That's all I can say."

"You _read_?!" she laughed, after a few awkward seconds of her widening her eyes. "You can actually move off your arse and exercise your eyes?!"

"Shut up." Shikamaru stood up, neglecting his breakfast.

"Hey! You're nowhere near finishing your breakfast!" she yelled, as he stomped away from her.

"Like I care," he scoffed, slamming the front door behind him, leaving her sitting at the kitchen table, scowling.

* * *

He walked around, hands stuffed deeply in his pockets, staring at his feet as he scuffed them endlessly against the ground.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the girl about his age deliberately walk into him, making him step back, and her fall over.

"Oops," she giggled. "Sorry."

_Fail_, he thought before saying, "No problem."

Without smiling, he helped her to her feet, as she beamed and said, "I'm Takahashi Ayame."

"Nara Shikamaru," he replied in a bored voice.

"So, what are you doing, Shikamaru-kun?"

He rolled his eyes. _What kind of question is that? _"Ano…nothing."

"Any plans for tonight?" she asked, sweetly, putting on a pretty grin.

_Oh_, he thought. _I know where this is going…_

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I do."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Ano, I-"

"_Shikamaru_!"

He smirked as Temari grabbed him from behind, gripping him in a headlock and ruffling his hair.

"You idiot!" she grinned, punching him playfully as he escaped her grip. Then, she noticed the other girl, her false sweet look replaced by a sour expression. "Who's this?"

"I'm Ayame," she said, coldly.

"What's with that tone?" Temari frowned, putting her hands on her hips, throwing the girl a glare that made her flinch.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Ayame protested, turning to Shikamaru.

The boy flushed as Temari let go of him like he had stung her. "No – she's not-"

But the girl had spun on her heels, flicking her long dark hair into his face and walking away.

He turned to Temari, expecting her to scowl again, and drag him through the streets through Konoha, like a mother taking a little kid out of a tantrum. She turned around, not facing him, her shoulders shaking.

She was _laughing._

"What's so funny?" he demanded, trying to cool his bright face down, as she spun around to face him, holding her stomach, giggling. A very un-Temari thing to do.

"You are hilarious!"

"Nani-?"

"You're _face_, Shika! You look so funny!" she smirked, pointing to his flushing cheeks.

"Okay, crazy lady," he snapped. "Cut it out."

She automatically through one of her glares that could make a tiger quiver. "Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Slut."

"Pimp."

"Id… nani?!"

She gave a sly grin. "Jokes. I hope you _aren't _a pimp."

To her surprise, he flushed again and turned away, trying to rub the warmth out of his handsome face.

_This is so amusing_, she thought, laughing again and elbowing him playfully. "C'mon, let's get something to eat."

"But-"

"You didn't actually eat any breakfast, Shikamaru," she said, sternly. "Plus, I'm older, so I get to do the ordering around here."

He pulled a face. "You're not that much older than me."

"Hello, I'm 17," she put her hands on her hips. "And you are…?"

"…14," he grumbled. "But still…" he died away at her glare. "Fine…you old woman, go feed me like my Mum."

"You're Mum feeds you?"

"Well, she used to," he said out, smirking. "When I was just born, she would-"

"Okay, actually shut up, I don't want to hear how your mother fed you," she moaned, as he laughed.

Taking his arm, she pulled him into the nearest restaurant.

"I guess it's my treat then," he muttered.

* * *

At the end of the day, with the sun sinking lower into the sky, they parted and went their ways home.

Shikamaru only stopped when he bumped into something. Or someone.

"Pops?" he asked, watching his father smile.

"Hmm?"

"Are you drunk?"

"No," he slurred.

The younger Nara groaned. "You _are_. C'mon, I'll take you home."

Taking his arm like Temari had done to him, but in a rougher manner, he led his father back to the house. He sat his father down and started making tea until his father suddenly snapped, "Someone has been here. Ino?"

Shikamaru frowned. "No, actually, someone else."

"Oh…who?"

"That's none of your business," his son replied, bluntly.

Shikaku grunted as Shikamaru continued. "So, what other things are you hiding in the cupboard?"

"_That's none of your business_," he mimicked his son.

"Fine with me," Shikamaru replied shortly. "I'll just tell Mum."

That got him. "Okay. I'll tell you when you're older."

"Hello, I'm fourteen here."

"And still too immature."

* * *

The next day he still didn't discover what his Pops was hiding in the cupboard, and he didn't exactly want to find out everything either.

For the rest of the morning, with his father out and his mother staying with her friends somewhere, he pondered about the apartment, debating whether he should see the remaining anonymous items stored within the cupboard.

Finally, curiosity got the better of him and he opened the cupboard door.

His jaw dropped.

* * *

Temari arrived later on that day to Shikamaru's apartment, feeling in the mood to knock on the door lightly than rather yell abuse whoever was inside and just barge in.

"Hey, Shikamaru," she called, "are you in?"

No answer.

"Shikamaru?"

Silence.

Unlike a normal person who would perhaps think he would be out, or leave a note, she opened the door roughly and walked in.

She spotted him in his room, but he wasn't lazing in bed. He was sitting, cross-legged on the middle of the floor, staring into space.

"You okay?" she asked, sounding slightly worried, which was rare coming from her.

He suddenly snapped into reality. He also snapped at her. "Why are _you _here?"

"You didn't answer the door."

"What if I was in the shower?"

"I would have heard the water running," she said in exasperation, "and left you alone."

She put her hands on her hips and he turned a heavy shade of red.

"It doesn't matter," he mumbled, turning away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

He didn't answer, still staring at his right knee.

Something, very vague, switched in her head. "Tell me what was in the cupboard."

It wasn't a question. It was a full-on demand.

"Books," he murmured.

"What books?" she asked, kneeling opposite him.

He didn't find the courage to face her. "Just look for yourself."

Standing up, she walked to the cupboard and opened the door while Shika bent his head even lower.

Blinking, she said, "Oh…"

There, lined in complete order, was the make-out series.

_This explains everything_, she thought._ Shika's blushing and avoiding to look at me._

She scowled just before the small photo flitted over, falling onto the white side.

Hesitantly, she reached over and stuffed it away without even looking at it, in the back of the cupboard where it belonged.

When she returned to him, he looked so embarrassed, ashamed, that it made her feel slightly bad for him, and awkward.

"Does your Mum know?" she asked, sitting beside him.

He shook his head, looking up. "That'll be the day I die when she finds out. By two people. Only if you don't kill me now."

"I'm not angry," she said, calmly. "Just a tiny bit…offended."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion as she smirked. "Come on, let's go get dinner."

* * *

A week had passed. They saw each other as usual. She would drag him out of bed, force him to eat breakfast, and spend the days with him.

It was after one week where her anger came out.

She had not bothered to knock. Just slipped in, staring, horrified, as she saw him reading a book.

Not just any book.

"Shikamaru!" she yelled. He stuffed the book away like lightning.

"What?" he barked back.

"Don't 'what' me!" Temari grabbed his collar, snarling, "Why the hell are you reading that?!"

"I just-"

"Why are you reading it?" she asked, flatly.

Shika shrugged. "I was bored."

"Well, don't let me stop you," she said, turning around and walking out the way she came.

"Temari – wait." She found his arm around her wrist.

"Get. Off. Me," she growled.

"No. Please stay?"

She could say 'no'. She could have walked out on him, leaving him there. But something made her soften. "Fine. But you're treating."

"Who said we were going out for dinner?" he asked, but there was a grin on his lips.

"I did," she replied. "Consider yourself lucky."

He rolled his eyes, releasing her yet still smiling. "Oh, I'm honoured."

That evening had improved for him.

First of all, he didn't get in that much trouble from Temari. And second, they were spending time together, walking down the streets.

"Hey, Temari?" he asked softly.

"What is it, Shika-kun?"

For a second, he caught on his breath. _She called me Shika-kun,_ he thought, amazed, before saying, "I was reading it because I caught Kakashi-sensei saying it was good."

"Pervert," she smiled. "You can read it if you want. I'll let you."

He pulled back as though she had just stabbed him. "What?"

"As long as you don't attack me or stare at me weirdly, I'm okay."

_Is she being serious?_ he thought.

"I mean, we're friends, right?" she said, her smile fading.

"Yeah," he echoed, his mind going wild. "Friends."

"Hey, can we go get ramen?" she asked suddenly. "We can take it and walk back home, or we can stay, if you want."

"We can stay," he said.

So, they went to Ichiraku's and ordered ramen. As they sat on the counter, he noticed the expression on her face – disappointed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as they were given the ramen.

"Nothing…" Blood rushed to her face. On an impulse, Shikamaru raised a hand and touched her cheek, feeling the warmth.

He dropped his hand as someone new poked his head in. "Yo!" Naruto grinned as he stepped in.

"Hi, Naruto," Temari smiled.

"Hey," Shikamaru said, eating some of his ramen.

He only choked on it when Naruto asked, "Are you two guys on a date or something?"

"No," Temari said automatically. "Why would I date such a lazy ass?"

"You have a point," Naruto grinned.

"Get lost, Naruto," Shikamaru groaned.

"Why?" Naruto said. "Oh! I get it! You two want to be left alone for your da-"

"Wanna lose a tooth?" Temari threatened, as they blonde sheepishly grinned and ducked, running away.

"Bye, you two love-birds!"

"Great, Naruto," Shikamaru said sarcastically. "Always there to turn up at the right time."

"Well, that's Naruto," Temari smiled. "C'mon. I'll pay. Let's go."

Shocked, he watched her take out the money and they left.

"Back to my apartment?" he asked.

"For a minute," she nodded. "Then, I need to go-"

They stopped as her eyes hardened, seeing someone a few metres away from them, frowning.

"Hi, Temari," Kankuro said. "Hey, Nara."

"Why are you here?" Temari asked, cutting the chase.

"I was looking for you, actually," he said. "I need to talk to you, without _him_."

Temari rolled her eyes. They never got on.

"Do I have to talk to you?" she asked.

"Gaara-sama," Kankuro explained.

Temari sighed. "Fine. If it's Gaara's order, then I'll obey."

Shikamaru watched as the siblings walked a bit away, having their conversation.

* * *

"Temari!" Kankuro yelled as she began to walk away, barging past Shikamaru.

Sighing, he followed her, knowing Kankuro must have said something bad.

"Temari," he said, "what did he want?"

She turned to him, her eyes flashing. "Oh, nothing. Nothing important. It's only about _you_!"

"If this is about going through your underwear drawer," he said, nearly grinning, putting his arms up in surrender. "That was ages ago but I'm still sorry. It won't happen again."

"It's not about that," she snapped.

He sighed, irritated. "Then, what about me?"

"Two things," she said. "Kankuro's girlfriend is with him at our apartment, in my bed with some friends. No room for the elder sister."

"Come to mine," he offered suddenly. "I have a spare bed."

"Thanks but that was only one thing Kankuro wanted," she muttered. "I'm not angry about that."

"Then why are you?"

"The Kazekage is also asking something," she yelled, turning around, about to walk away. "See, Gaara, the youngest, has a girlfriend. Kankuro, the middle child, has a girlfriend. He's wondering why the eldest doesn't have a boyfriend."

Shikamaru scowled. "Oh…"

"He's given me a month," she said.

"Or what?"

"I-I don't know," she stammered, fearfully.

The only thing she was scared of in this world, was Gaara.

"Wait, why though?" Shikamaru asked. "Why does he want this?"

"Alliances," she said. "Protection too. He doesn't care about money."

"Let's get back to the apartment. We'll talk about it there."

"Fine," she snapped. "Don't think anything you say will make me calm down, Shika-kun."

"Yeah, you're right, Temari-chan."

That shut her up.

* * *

She was wearing a pair of his spare trousers, and a spare of his t-shirts. Temari was going to wear this for the rest of the night.

"Pops can come in late," Shikamaru warned. "And he sings _loud_."

She grinned. "Nice."

"'Kay," he yawned. "Night."

"Night." She pondered into the next room, under the covers and switching the light off.

He turned the light off and slithered into his own small bed, nearly falling asleep until he felt someone throw back the covers and lie beside him.

"Temari!" He could feel himself get hot in the face.

"Shut up! Okay, I'm agoraphobic."

"Fear of being too far away from someone," he echoed.

"Yeah," she said.

He sighed as she buried her face in his chest.

"Temari?"

"Hmm?"

"Friends, right?"

"No. _Best_ friends."

And he was too tired to argue.

* * *

It was a first. Shikamaru woke before her. Shikamaru, Konoha's Laziest guy, woke before someone.

For about ten minutes, he gazed at her as she slept peacefully, so calm and quiet that it almost seemed nothing like her.

By the time had awoken, he was trying to fall back asleep.

"Get. Up."

"I'm enjoying this."

"Pervert."

"No, I mean…I miss sleeping beside someone. I miss sleeping with my Mum when I was eight. I miss being loved."

She didn't say anything. "Fine. It's your fault if your father walks in on us."

"What time is it?"

"Ten."

"If he's not home, he will be soon. But I wouldn't be worried about him."

"When's your Mum back?"

"Today."

She sat up abruptly and nearly pounced off the bed. "Up now."

"Or what?"

He almost flinched at her deathly glare, the threat in her eyes. "Or something not very nice."

Reluctantly, he rolled off his bed and started getting changed as Temari walked into the bathroom, emerging in her usual outfit.

Staring at the ceiling, he sat on his bed as his friend walked into the kitchen. He smiled, and then frowned, before smiling again.

_That was…something_, he thought.

He was instantly cut from his daydream as the scream shook the house. "_Shikamaru_!"

"Oh, hell," he muttered, as his Mum sprinted in, giving him a ribcage-breaking hug.

Temari slipped in, leaning on the door frame, folding her arms, smiling. But she had the kind of face that said, _I'm never going to let this go, Shikamaru_.

He wasn't entirely worrying about that at the moment. More of the fact that Yoshino was tightening her grip on him.

"Mum!" he gasped, pushing her away.

"Did you miss me?!" she demanded, grinning, before looking at Temari. "Oh, who's this?"

"Subaku no Temari," she replied, politely. "Shika's friend."

He avoided his mother's gaze as she goggled at him quietly, before she laughed. "So_, you're_ Temari, the one I've heard so much of."

"Mum!" Shika groaned.

"You're the only one other than me that can actually tell him what to do," she said, brightly.

Temari smirked. "I was just about to make him eat his breakfast."

"Did he behave last night?" which made Temari pink a little.

"Yes."

"Oi, I can hear you, y'know," Shikamaru said to Yoshino indignantly. "Where's Pops?"

"Not a clue, anyway, I have to speak with Hokage-sama." And she left, leaving Temari to crack up with laughter.

"You're Mum's awesome," she grinned, walking into the kitchen, as he followed her.

"She's scary."

"I know. That's what makes her awesome." She faded her smile slightly. "Reminds me of my Mum slightly. Reminds me of how I was once loved."

She stopped talking and turned away from him, continuing the breakfast.

* * *

She yawned, throwing her apartment keys on her kitchen table as she walked into her living room, seeing Kankuro.

And…Gaara?

"Gaara-sama." She bowed to her youngest sibling. "W-Why are you here?"

"Kankuro told me that you got a boyfriend," the red-head said smoothly. "Or is that the middle sibling telling lies to seek attention?"

She glared at the middle. "Not true."

"Who's _Nara_ then?" Kankuro sneered.

"My friend," she said, through gritted teeth.

"Do you sleep with your friends?" he asked, smirking.

She gaped, but shut her mouth. _How did he know about that? _"Yes, I'm agoraphobic, remember?"

Gaara shrugged. "It's fine, Temari. I'm only doing this because I love you."

"Yeah," she said, sarcastically. "Right."

"It's in case we get attacked," he continued. "So there's someone to protect you and bring you in."

"Okay," she said. "But Nara Shikamaru is _not_ by boyfriend."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nara Shikamaru was reading a book.

You have three guesses of what he is reading.

"_Shikamaru!_"

"Crap!"

"_Why are you reading that?!"_

He turned around to see Yoshino standing behind him, her face so livid that it made her hair stand up, flowing with the static anger.

"I…uh…"

"_Where on earth did you get that?!"_ she screeched.

"If you _really_ want to find out," he fumed. "Go to Pops."

* * *

Both of the Nara men got slapped by the mother of the household.

"I am removing these books," she said, coldly. "Shikaku, how _dare_ you have these while there's a 14 year old in the house."

Shikamaru didn't face Shikaku as he shot him one of those glares.

"As for you, Shikamaru, I'm having Temari to tell a few words to you."

He didn't say anything, but inside, he was smiling. _Temari won't be mad,_ he thought.

How wrong he was.

* * *

"You idiot!" she seethed yet again.

They sat on her couch, his body language like he had most wanted to just jump straight out of the house. She, actually, was leaning back, yet facing him.

"Please, Temari, I'm tired," he whispered.

"I don't care." She threw a glare. Maybe it would have hurt less if she had thrown a kunai at him. "You are still stupid."

"Well, _I'm_ sorry," he snapped, sarcastically. "After all, _you_ were the one who said that I could read them."

She threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "I was joking!"

Shikamaru completely gaped, unable to shut his mouth, his eyes widening. He looked at her in horror before staring at his knees.

"Answer this one question, Shikamaru," she said. "_Why_ did you actually read it?"

His hands lay limp on his lamp, before they clenched into tight fists, shaking uncontrollably. Now _he_ was angry. Not just angry – but infuriated, annoyed.

Finally, he found himself glaring at her, and he was _bellowing_.

"_Do you really want to know why?! Maybe I was just trying to fit into the crowd! Trying to read how to express love! Maybe not in the way you would expect but still – it's the same thing_!"

She suddenly widened her eyes. "What are you-?"

"_Just shut up!" _he roared. "_You have two brothers who care and love you! Maybe you weren't loved by your parents, but I know you didn't love your father that much and you loved your mother – but you didn't know them for long, so you can't really miss them! Whereas me, I love my parents but they don't love me! That's probably the biggest pain you can ever have! When you love someone and they don't love you back!_"

Temari didn't say anything.

"_Don't you understand?!_" he yelled, nearly in tears. "_I LOVE you, Temari_!"

"W-What?" she stuttered.

He put his head in his hands, wiping the unshed tears, his shoulders shaking with anger.

Temari realised. He was really angry. And it was all her fault.

It was her fault that he loved her.

Feeling the stabbing pain in the back of her eyes, she moved slowly off the couch and ran out of the door, not even bothering to close it. She was sprinting, as fast as she could to his apartment, tearing through the front door and collapsing on the kitchen floor, panting.

She ripped the cupboard door opened and saw the make-our series all gone, but she didn't care. Reaching to the back, she grabbed two photo albums and some stray photos, piling it all on her lap.

Opening the first one, she could see a man who looked so much like Shikamaru, and a lady who was obviously Yoshino, at their wedding.

There were a few of them. She flicked through the pages, drinking in the photos one by one softly, taking in the information.

Stopping altogether, it took her a few minutes before turning the page, because they were all photos of Yoshino, holding the tiny infant in her arms, who was already sprouting the tiny black tufts of hair and the big smile.

_Shikamaru._

There were more when was about 3, then 5, following on to 6 and 7. Him in the bath, his birthdays, sleeping, playing in the garden, Christmas. Him at the academy, recognising Ino and Chouji with him.

Another school photo.

There was Naruto. There was Sasuke and Sakura. There was Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru. There was Hinata, Kiba and Shino. There was Neji, Tenten and Lee.

A picture of him at the Chuunin exams. She caught a glimpse of herself in the background, scowling.

Shikamaru's 13th or 14th birthday, his arm around Ino's waist.

And then on the next page, was only one photo, in the corner. One more of Shikamaru. But he was with her, doing another rare thing.

They were laughing, being pooled in the afternoon sun.

"That's a good one of Shikamaru," a voice appeared. Temari flinched back to see Yoshino. "Hiya, Temari."

"Hi," she said, trying not to show the upset in her voice. "Did you put this photo in?"

"Yeah." She nodded, grinning. "Shikamaru won't be happy to find this. Not that he's happy at all at the moment."

"Maybe I was _too_ harsh on him," Temari mumbled.

Yoshino laughed. "No. You were just fine. If Ino was in your spot, she'd be in tears right now."

Temari tried to give a smile.

"Hey, crazy woman," another voice came. A familiar, bored voice that was hiding easily the stress and upset. "You okay?"

"Not bad," Temari shrugged, standing up. "And yourself?"

"Embarrassed," Shikamaru grinned. "I see you went through the photo albums."

Yoshino laughed again. "I'll leave you to your privacy. Don't upset her, Shikamaru," she said, with that threatening tone in her voice. She closed the door behind her, and Shikamaru and Temari stood opposite each, just staring awkwardly, not doing anything.

Until, she lunged herself at him. He half-expected the slap to be harsh and painful but he didn't want to block. But no slap came.

She hugged him fiercely, nothing to be heard but her loud breathing, and his ribs about to snap.

"Temari," he gasped. The girl let go of him and he was left rubbing his sides in pain, yet he smirked.

"Asshole," she grinned.

"Bitch," he laughed.

"Bastard."

"Slut."

"Pimp."

"Whore."

She laughed again as she drew into him, smiling softly. "The man I love."

"A troublesome woman." And they kissed.

Nara Shikamaru was rather good at doing things, especially hiding feelings.

But there are some feelings you just can't hide.

* * *

**Well don't just sit there! Tell me what you think! Pwease? Thanks 4 reading anyway!**


End file.
